


Ahora lo tengo a él

by Sadrigrl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadrigrl/pseuds/Sadrigrl
Summary: Luego de haber pasado el día con Marco, su peor enemigo, Tom se da cuenta de que éste no es tan malo como pensaba, pero... ¿hasta dónde llegará su cambio de sentimientos?





	Ahora lo tengo a él

— Igual... no me agradas, Tom — comenta Marco, mirando hacia el otro, luego vuelve a poner la vista en la lucha.

— Tú tampoco me agradas, Marco — le responde, y a diferencia de su compañero, este sí se lo queda mirando después de hablar.

La escena de pelea se mantiene bastante equitativa por un rato, hasta que se nota la ventaja de Mackie Hand en ésta (a pesar de que le falte una pierna, puede hacerlo como si nada). Transcurre un largo momento y los chicos pasan de la emoción al aburrimiento.

— Oye... ¿esto no se está poniendo un poco aburrido? — pregunta Tom, restregándose el ojo izquierdo.

— Seh, me parece que sí — contesta Marco — ¿y si les decimos que se detengan?

— ¡Buena idea! Ya me estoy durmiendo aquí... — ríe, para seguido soltar un bostezo.

— Muy bien — ahora, dirigiéndose hacia el artista marcial — ¡Oiga, señor Hand! ¿Podría detenerse ya? Terminamos por hoy.

Mackie Hand lo escucha y termina la pelea. Los guardias regresan a sus puestos, frustrados y sumamente adoloridos.

— Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos. A ti, Kevin, y a ti... como te llames — señala al demonio.

Tom ya estaba por hacer desaparecer al muerto, pero Marco tiene algo más que decir.

— Oh, ¡espere, señor Hand! No se vaya aún — busca algún papel dentro de su campera. Encuentra uno y lo extiende hacia el... ¿hombre? — Fírmeme esto, por favor.

— Seguro... — toma la hoja en blanco, se quita otra costilla y escribe su autógrafo allí. Acto seguido, se la devuelve.

A Marco se le tornan los ojos brillosos, y suelta un suspiro de felicidad. Le da al papel un... ¿abrazo? Para inmediatamente guardárselo en el bolsillo. Lo voy a preservar para siempre, piensa, con cierto aire victorioso. A continuación, se toma una selfie con su ídolo. Finalmente, Tom chasquea sus dedos y Mackie Hand se esfuma del mundo de los vivos envuelto en llamas. A pesar de que él se fue, el rostro de asombro y alegría en Marco se queda.

Ambos jóvenes suben al carruaje, dirigiéndose hacia la vivienda del menor.  
— Tom... — rompe el silencio — en serio lamento haber arruinado tu plan, y tu meta. Y, por lo que dije hace rato... no es cierto. Creo que después de todo, sí me agradas... un poco. Eso que hiciste por mí fue... fue muy lindo — apenas acaba de hablar, sonríe, y Tom le devuelve la sonrisa. 

Guau, ¿será en serio? ¡Le caigo bien! Esto se siente raro...

— Ah... no fue nada — rasca su cabeza, apartando la mirada.

— Y si... ¿lo intentamos de nuevo? Quizá pueda funcionar y así consigues tu insignia.

— No, no lo creo — responde, serio — porque yo... — tiene sentimientos encontrados. Duda si decir esto o guardárselo... ¿Qué pasaría si Marco llega a malinterpretarlo? Razona durante unos instantes, hasta que definitivamente, toma una decisión — Porque yo ya no te odio, es más, creo que tú me caes... bien. Já, lo vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo. 

Marco se sonroja al oír eso. Igual él. Un incómodo silencio empieza a reinar en el ambiente.

— Entonces... — habla finalmente Marco — se supone que ahora ya no somos enemigos, ¿verdad?

— Jeje... sí, eso creo. 

¿De verdad me estoy poniendo nervioso? ¡Pero si solo es Marco! ¿Qué me sucede...?

El castaño observa con atención todo el carruaje, fija la vista en Brian disfrazado de tigre blanco, que se encuentra durmiendo en un sillón, y recuerda preguntar.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Con lo de graduarte del manejo de la ira, y eso... — en su rostro se denota tristeza.

— Pero, no entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto — se acerca a él, sentándose a su lado.

— Es que... yo te lo arruiné. Primero el Baile de la Luna Roja, y ahora esto... — lo mira a los ojos — Solamente soy un estorbo en tu vida. Hacías bien en odiarm...

— ¡No digas eso! — lanza Tom un grito que detiene el habla de Marco, y despierta a Brian, mas este último vuelve a dormir — No me arruinaste nada, ¿sabes? Lo que hiciste fue ponerme en mi lugar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta, confundido, y desviando la mirada.

— En primer lugar, si tú no hubieras aparecido en el baile, eso tal vez habría terminado en algo que Star no quería... — estaba por seguir, pero recuerda que Marco no está enterado del efecto de la Luna Roja, así que para.

— ¿Qué? — cuestiona, algo sorprendido.

— N-nada — agita las manos en señal de negación — Bueno, en segundo lugar — cambia de tema — el día en que fui a buscarte a la escuela para llevarte en contra de tu voluntad — solamente hace todo ese rodeo para no decir "secuestrarte" — tú fuiste el que me hizo comprender cómo era mi situación con Star. Y por último, ¡justo ahora! Me di cuenta de que no tiene sentido odiarte, porque eres buena persona, e hiciste que pueda verlo.

— Guau. G-gracias. Yo... no sé qué decir — sonríe con vergüenza, sin atreverse a echar un vistazo en su compañero.

— Pues, no digas nada — lo dice casi susurrando, y comienza a acortar la distancia entre él y Marco, hasta... 

¡N-no! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sí, está bien, Marco me cae bien, pero solo como amigo. AMIGO. Nada más. 

Vuelve a alejarse, poniendo la excusa de que ya habían llegado a su destino, y la verdad es que tuvo mucha suerte, porque así es.   
Los dos bajan del carruaje, dirigiéndose hasta la casa. Caminan hasta la puerta para despedirse.

— La pasé muy bien hoy, Tom — le dedica una sonrisa.

— Sí, también yo — mientras conversan, se oye que abren la puerta desde adentro.

— Escuché ruidos, así que vine a abrir, ¿cómo la pasaron? — comenta alegremente Star. Ellos le responden que la pasaron de maravilla. Tom y Marco al fin se despiden y el primero se va marchando hasta su vehículo, mientras oye cómo hablan la chica y el chico dentro de la casa. Una vez en carruaje, hace que se ponga en marcha.

Cuando llega a su casa, se acuesta, ya que se encuentra exhausto por el día que pasó. Tiene mucho sueño, sin embargo, a la hora de dormir parece que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, se lo ha quitado. La imagen, la voz, y la sonrisa de Marco se atrincheraron dentro de su cabeza, y parece que no podrá convencerlos de salir.

No dejo de pensar en él, pero... ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Solo siento ese tipo de cosas cuando pienso en... Star. No, esta vez es diferente. Lo que sentía por Star no es nada comparado con esto. ¿Será que estoy, enamor... ¡No! No puede ser, es imposible. Seguro me estoy confundiendo. Sí, quizás solo es eso. Ni siquiera lo conozco, además, recién hoy dejó de ser mi rival, no tendría sentido... ¿O esto ya viene de antes? 

Bueno, en fin, sea lo que sea, solamente sé que me siento bien así. Debo pensarlo mejor, pero creo que ya no me importa si no tengo el amor de Star, si no superé mi ira o si no obtuve mi insignia. Nada de eso importa ya, porque ahora, lo tengo a él...


End file.
